This disclosure relates to the field of consumer credit information and particularly to the presentation of credit score and credit report information.
The credit report and credit score are an important indicator of a consumer's financial health. Consequently, monitoring their credit reports and having a high credit score is important to consumers for many reasons. A high credit score may qualify a consumer for various financial programs and/or allow a consumer to receive favorable rates is such programs, such as loan applications, rental applications, real estate mortgages, and so on. The credit report may allow a user to view the underlying data affecting their credit score. Thus, many consumers have a substantial interest in finding ways to improve their credit scores and understand their credit reports.
There is much information available to consumers as to how to improve credit scores. For example, sources provide advice to consumers to pay off loans, to establish certain numbers of credit accounts, to establish new loans, to raise or lower credit card limits, and so on. However, this advice is generic to all consumers and does not provide information specific to a particular consumer's situation. The question for many consumers then is “How is my particular credit data affecting my credit score?”.
To determine effective actions to take, it is often necessary to analyze a consumer's underlying credit information. However, paper credit reports are often confusing to consumers, and do not explain the effects of particular pieces of data contained within the credit report. Furthermore, consumers often do not know how their credit activities affect their credit score or how their credit score is calculated. This translates into consumers struggling to use and analyze their credit information in meaningful ways, or develop effective strategies to raise their credit score.